MEMS is a technology of very small mechanical structures on a microscale or nanoscale. A movement of the mechanical structures of MEMS devices is typically sensed or actuated by electrical signals. MEMS devices are typically manufactured on or within semiconductor substrates or other materials. MEMS devices can be used in a variety of applications such as pressure sensors, accelerometers and gyroscopes. Typically, MEMS devices made from silicon are fabricated by polysilicon processes which results in a movable element having a polycrystalline structure. In view of this, there is a need for an improved MEMS technology which allows improved manufacturing of MEMS devices with a monocrystalline movable element.